


Coffee, Puns, and Magitek Armor

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Coping, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gentleness, Grief/Mourning, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Fills for Fleurentia Week!Day One: EloquenceDay Two: HedonismDay Three: “In three words I can sum up everything I’ve learned about life: it goes on.”Day Four: "One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving."





	1. Day One - Eloquence (G)

“Do you ever, just, feel like they’re on a totally different wavelength than the rest of us?” Prompto drops down in the chair next to him, and Noctis smiles faintly at the question. He glances over his shoulder to look towards Ravus and Ignis again.

They’ve been talking since, well, before dawn, Noct guesses. They were already awake and deep into conversation when he had dragged himself out of the room. They both probably got up at ungodly times. They were, both of them, similarly matched, after all.

Both with coffee at hand; Ignis’s Ebony sat aside in favor of speaking and Ravus’s prosthetic hand curled around a mug from the room. Both wide awake. Even as Noctis watches, Ignis braces a gloved hand against the table, actually leans forward a little bit as he continues speaking. Ravus looks like he’s stifling a smile– and doesn’t manage, not at all– and Noct has to suppress his laughter. He hasn’t seen Ignis so excited in a long time.

To be fair, he hasn’t seen _Ravus_ this happy in a long time, either.

“Yeah,” he says, looking back at Prompto. “But then I’ve always thought Specs was since I was five or something.”

“Oh yeah, I bet. They just… have everything figured out, you know? They’re so… _proper.”_

“Yeah, right.” The humor bubbles up beneath his lips, and Prompto grins at the reaction. “You do remember those are the two who literally stayed up all night because they were playing chess.”

“I think Iggy’d _like_ us to forget that!” He leans back in his chair. “But y’know what I mean. Like even their way of talking. ‘We should stock up on provisions,” he says, plastering on a _horrific_ accent. Noctis nearly chokes. “‘A most advantageous idea.’ You know?”

“That was _horrible!”_ Noct’s gasping for air between his laughter. “Was that supposed to be Specs and Ravus?!”

“ _Oh,_ like you could do any better!”

“I wouldn’t even _try!”_

“Dude!” Prompto sweeps a napkin off the table, crumples it up and flings it at him. “You _know_ what I _mean!_ How they talk and stuff! Stop laughing!”

“Sorry… ha.” He has to clear his throat before he can continue. “Yeah, yeah… I know, though. Not stiff, exactly, but…”

“That! Just… proper. What’s the, uhhh.” Prompto frowns. “The word. For like really good speech. Uh.” Gesticulation with his hands, as if that will jog Noct’s knowledge.

He shrugs. “Dunno.”

 _“Ugh._ It… it begins with an ‘e’, I think. Umm…”

“The word you’re seeking is ‘eloquent’.”

Prompto sits up. “Oh– Ravus! Heeeey, buddy! We were just talking about you.”

“I am aware.”

“Of course we're aware,” Ignis says, and Noct jumps a little when he comes up behind him. “The two of you were making quite a ruckus for so early in the morning. It was hard _not_ to hear.” But his eyes are gentle, bright and teasing and _happy._

Yeah, Ravus and Ignis are amazing together, eloquence and all.

“Did you eat breakfast yet?”

“Nah.”

“Get something before we start out.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good.” Ignis looks at Ravus. “More coffee, Ravus?” he asks, and Noct watches with amusement as the two seem to _gravitate_ towards each other, how Ignis’s fingers brush Ravus’s hand as he takes the mug from him.

“Much obliged, Scientia.”

 _Scientia._ Noctis doesn’t realize he’s snorted in laughter until everyone is looking at him.

“You’ve something to say, boy?”

Annnnnd there’s another familiar nickname. Noct rolls his eyes and stands. “No. I’m going to eat. Prompto, you coming?”

“Stay by myself with the lovebirds? Uhh, yeah, I'm coming.”

Ravus and Ignis talk amongst themselves as they start off:

“They're right, you’re aware.”

“About what in particular?”

“Eloquence. I appreciate it.”

“Yes… well, I’ve seen how _eloquent_ you can be, too.”

Something about the… _suggestive_ _tone_ makes Noctis frown, and walk a little faster to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yay Fleurentia Week!  
> also me: *writes in Noct's POV*
> 
> I like exploring relationships from the outside, alright? :/
> 
> Each day's prompt (assuming I get them all) will be posted as a new chapter, and the summary will be updated with quick links so you can just click and be led to the chapter of your choosing!


	2. Day Two - Hedonism (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pursuit of pleasure

He has given him all the trust in the world. Ignis stands at the edge of the mattress, looking down at the silver-haired man currently knelt in the center of the bed. His hands are clenched at the side of bare thighs, the black length of silk tied securely over his eyes.

And yet he still looks uncomfortable, and uneasiness prickles at the back of Ignis’s consciousness. He has to ask. “Ravus…we don’t have to do this.”

“My safeword has not been used. Continue.”

Part of him is quietly pleased, part of him is exasperated by thinking Ravus wouldn’t safeword if his life depended on it. He would, if things were actually dire, Ignis trusts that he would. But still the nagging _thought._

“Your _hands_ , Ignis,” Ravus says, a little harshly, and his fingers flex at his sides. “Don’t make me beg.”

The quiet humor is audible and Ignis laughs, giving in to the command despite their respective places tonight. “I wouldn’t mind that.” He leans forward, braces his knees against the mattress, and rests his hands gently against either side of the man’s neck. “But not tonight. Let me take care of you for now.”

Ravus inclines his head in a nod. His hair falls into his face, and Ignis gently sweeps it away. “You are always permitted that.”

Ignis hums, leans in to kiss his cheek, and then his lips, and then down his jaw. His hands trail from the slope of his neck, over his shoulders; his fingertips sweep along a collarbone and then palms along his exposed chest.

So it continues, careful hands along blemished skin, until Ravus is breathing in sharp, short through his nose. Asides that, he is almost unnaturally silent. Ignis pauses, and then taps three fingers against his arm. “Ravus.”

No response is immediately forthcoming. He tries again, taps a little harder and speaks a little louder. “Ravus.”

Now he jolts, flinching a little under Ignis’s touch.

Ignis immediately removes his hands. “Are you alright?”

“… Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Ravus inhales, long and low. His head stays bowed, although his lips curve into a frown. “It’s agreeable. Continue.” When Ignis doesn’t, immediately: “Your _hands_ , Ignis,” he repeats, and Ignis chuckles a little.

He would tell him if it was too much. That he believes. So he returns to exploring Ravus’s body with his hands and, rarely, his mouth, lavishing him with attention that he must have never thought he’d have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc Ravus as sort of demi/ace? Like I think physical intimacy would be a weird thing for Ravus because he's never had anything like that since he was young (and when he did have that closeness when he was younger, it was familial and not romantic) so I went with the idea of earlyish relationship gently exploring his body rather than just... straight up smut /thumbs up emoji?


	3. “In three words I can sum up everything I’ve learned about life: it goes on.” - Robert Frost (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Ravus are both left alone during the long night.

He doesn’t see Ravus until after Noct has disappeared.

He regrets it, given the loss of Lady Lunafreya, but it hadn’t been safe to contact the former commander immediately following and Ignis hadn’t the time anyway. He had texted him, once, and unsurprisingly had not received a reply. Ignis had taken up the idea that he had seen it, anyway, and had to let it placate him.

With the death of the emperor and the disappearance of the chancellor, the long night and a lack of chosen king to dispel it, it was enough to make the authorities forget about Ravus’s supposed botched attempt in Altissia. Ignis finally felt it was safe to seek him out. Which, in the moment, couldn’t have come at a better time.

It is not a joyful reunion.

Ravus seems thinner, pale, shadows under his eyes. Like he is less than the man that Ignis had left in Altissia. Part of him says that’s true. Part of him wants to convince himself that it’s merely because the Tenebraen raiment is gone, but he knows that isn’t it at all.

He feels much the same, himself. They have both lost the people most important to them. How surreal it still feels. How bleak reality is.

Ravus takes one glance at him and seems to _know_ about Noctis, as if the eternal darkness hadn’t already given it away. Ignis plasters on a trained smile and goes to finally speak with him.

They end the night, together, on the sofa. Ignis is strained and weary. He can’t bring himself to sit up straight. At his side, Ravus doesn’t either. The weight of their loss finally drags them down and Ignis _aches._

He is surprised when Ravus slips his arm around his shoulders, and then is surprised at himself for being able to _feel_ surprised _._ All he’s felt up until now is _numb._

Another small smile is produced, and this one feels, if only just, a little _less_ forced. Ignis reaches over to rest his hand on Ravus’s knee and sighs when the man eventually reaches over to rest his free hand on top of it.

“Life seemingly goes on.” Ravus’s voice is carefully flat, but Ignis hears the suffering behind it.

“So it does,” he murmurs in return. Squeezes his hand. “And so too must we.”

They had people they owed it to. Themselves included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think they were there for each other during the long night, in that alt ending


	4. "One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving." - The Alchemist (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves you. That's what matters.

“Why do you love me?”

It’s a question posed far too late at night, when Ignis is working and aching to sleep. He suspects Ravus is the same, elsewise he wouldn’t be asking. He isn’t usually one for emotionally deep questions.

It is a _ridiculous_ question.

“Ravus.”

“Answer me truthfully, Ignis, _why,”_ Ravus says. He’s staring at him with intensity that simultaneously makes Ignis amused and exhausted. “There is no good reason. Picking me was a foolish choice.”

“There’s no reason,” he says, and the amusement wins out. He doesn’t mean to laugh, and from the look on his face, he suspects Ravus takes it the wrong way. “I’m being honest,” he continues, putting down his pen in favor of holding a hand out to him.

“Answer me first.” Ravus crosses his arms.

Weariness pulls a sigh from between his lips, emotions deviating for the time of night and lack of sleep. Ignis makes himself stand, going to join his stalwart partner. “Ravus. Love doesn’t need a reason. It’s a state of being. I don’t love you for a certain thing you do. I love you because you’re you.” He offers a hand again, never one to reach out and initiate touch unless Ravus permits.

He does. And he heaves a sigh, tangling their fingers together. “You speak as though it’s simple.”

“It is.” And, stretching up, Ignis pecks a kiss onto his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he doesn't need a reason to love you, Ravus. no one ever does. people _can_ love you. people _do._
> 
>    
> I had planned to write for all seven days, but unfortunately I am completely written out (as far as writing on deadlines lol) after everything that's been going on. I'm still gonna get day seven though if I can help it *flexes*


End file.
